Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)
The Huntsman, named Humbert in some publicity materials, is a servant of the Bad Queen in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Stuart Buchanan. Appearances ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs After being told by the Magic Mirror that Snow White is the fairest of all, the vain Queen summons Humbert to her castle and orders him to take the princess to a secluded area deep in the forest, and kill her. The huntsman objects, but says he will obey when the Queen silences Humbert and reminds him of the penalty for failure. He is given a box in which to put Snow White's heart, as proof to the Queen that her stepdaughter is dead. Humbert takes the princess to a secluded glade in the forest, where she picks wild flowers. As she notices a baby bird and helps it to find its parents, the huntsman, after checking that the two are alone, begins to advance on her, wielding his dagger. Just as the baby bird has flown away, Snow White sees a shadow on the rock in front of her and, turning around to see the advancing, dagger-wielding huntsman, lets out a cry. Humbert hesitates, and finally drops the dagger from his trembling hand, realizing he cannot murder someone as pure as Snow White. Kneeling before the princess (and awkwardly wiping his tears of shame on the yellow skirt of Snow White's dress), he warns her of the Queen's jealousy, and tells her to run away, to which she flees into a deeper part of the forest, eventually coming to the residence of the seven dwarfs. The Queen is later seen with the heart box returned. She once again consults the Magic Mirror, who informs her that Snow White still lives, and that the heart in the box in the Queen's hands is that of a pig. Realizing that she has been tricked, the Queen descends into her laboratory and resolves to do away with her stepdaughter herself. It can be assumed that the penalty for Humbert's evidence failure to complete his task would have been death; however, the Queen was so fixated on destroying Snow White that she never ordered (or carried out) his execution. It can also be assumed that the Huntsman fled before the execution could be carried out. Once Upon a Time The Huntsman is a minor character in the series and is played by Jamie Dornan. He was raised by wolves and lives in the Enchanted Forest with a white wolf as his sole companion. He is immensely compassionate, believing all animals have the purest hearts and cries over any he must slay to survive. When several tavern patrons mock his beliefs and assault him, he easily overpowers them while expressing his disgust for human nature, attracting the Queen's attention via the Magic Mirror as somebody merciless enough to retrieve Snow White's heart. While initially hesitant of the Queen's request, the Huntsman bargains with her to outlaw the hunting of wolves within her kingdom, and accepts. When the Huntsman escorts Snow White into the woods, she flees after sensing his intentions, but soon realizes she cannot outrun him there. She accepts her fate and the Huntsman agrees to hand an impromptu letter to the Queen along with her heart, but the sympathetic letter overwhelms him and he encourages her to escape. The Queen, unmoved and frustrated by the letter, is further enraged upon realizing the Huntsman has handed her a pig's heart. The Queen tears out the Huntsman's heart, using dark magic to make him an unwilling soldier and servant of her intimate desires. Much later, the Huntsman assists Prince Charming out of the Queen's castle due to their shared adoration for Snow White. Soon after, the Queen initiates the Dark Curse and transports all fairytale inhabitants to the town of Storybrooke in our world, where the Huntsman assumes the identity of '''Graham Humbert', the town sheriff. With the Queen now Mayor of Storybrooke, Graham retains an unquestioning obedience to her will and lust. Emma's arrival begins weakening the Dark Curse, which eventually leads Graham to defy the Mayor's orders to arrest her. After Graham enlists Emma as his Deputy, she catches him exiting the Mayor's bedroom window and expresses her loss of faith in him. The next day, he spontaneously kisses Emma in a desperate attempt to feel some form of compassion, but it sparks a sudden and confusing flashback of his former life as the Huntsman. Graham returns to the Mayor for attempted love and comfort, where a dream containing the white wolf furthers his confusion. Upon leaving the house, Graham is confronted by the white wolf and later pursues it into the surrounding forest. The wolf recognizes Graham but reacts cautiously because he is somehow different, until Graham whistles and it approaches him in a friendly manner. When Graham makes contact with the wolf, he has strange visions of Snow White and his supposed murdering of her, and the wolf departs again. Graham visits Mary Margaret because she resembles the woman in his dream, wondering if they could have met in a previous life. Graham learns of Henry's fascination with a storybook and after hearing Henry's theory of the Queen possessing the Huntsman's heart, Emma confronts Graham and attempts to console him, but is interrupted by the presence of the white wolf. They pursue the wolf into the Storybrooke cemetery and Graham recognizes the Queen's insignia from his dream above a tomb door, believing his heart is inside. Emma reluctantly helps Graham search the tomb, but they are caught by the Mayor delivering flowers to its supposed occupant, her father. After a violent altercation with the Mayor, Graham and Emma return to the police station as the Mayor descends below the tomb into a secret chamber containing her vault of hearts from the fairytale world. Emma and Graham share a kiss which completely lifts the effects of the Dark Curse on him, restoring his memory as the Huntsman. Before the Huntsman can make the revelation to Emma, the Mayor crushes the duplicate heart and kills him instantly. Development For the sequence in which Humbert fails to do away with Snow White and tells her to flee into the forest, Humbert was first conceived of as a ruthless killer, who looked forward to his job such that his face would light up when the Queen gave him new instructions. A large amount of dialogue would have been required to explain why he could not carry out his task and what Snow White then had to do. However, it was felt that this version of the story contained too delicate acting from the characters involved, presenting difficulties for the animators. After more story meetings, Walt Disney suggested that the scene involve Snow White helping a lost, frightened baby bird, to emphasize her innocence and thus create a stronger situation. How the Huntsman should drop the knife and whether Snow White should notice the knife before or after it is dropped, generated a large amount of discussion and Walt Disney suggested that Humbert be kept in shadow to create a more dramatic situationFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation". A story meeting held on June 27, 1936, mentions several elements of the scene that are present in the final film, including the Huntsman's voice echoing after Snow White as she flees: Humbert says, "The Queen! The Queen! Go, go, go and never return to the castle for the sake of not only yourself, but for those who love you! Don't return!" She is confused and runs off and maybe cut back to a shot of him in a breakdown quiver position at the last. Get a shot of the woods and she doesn't know what to do, but just goes on, hesitating at the beginning, but goes on deeper and deeper - maybe you could carry that "SALLY, SALLY" idea of KILL YOU - WHO? - THE QUEEN - building in the little things the Huntsman said to her. And always that GO GO GO when she stops. Deviations from Source Material In the original Snow White fairy tale, the Queen ate the heart given to her by the Huntsman. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra takes on Humbert's role in the story during his visit to the Dwarf Woodlands. However, Terra does not bring back a pig's heart to the Queen, and instead defies her directly by commenting on her vanity and jealousy. *Humbert shares a similarity with Scar as both have green eyes and order the protagonist to run away and never come back (Humbert tells Snow White to never return to the Queen's castle and Scar tells Simba to never return to Pride Rock. Unlike Humbert however Scar is completely evil and never reforms. *In the original film, he is actually not evil; he's just doing his job as what the Queen orders (albeit grudgingly). Gallery Huntsman.jpg|Humbert as he appeared at the Disneyland live show. Swloadmural01.jpg Huntsmanindawoods.jpg|Humbert inside "Snow White's Scary Adventures" Humbert.gif References fr:Le Chasseur (Blanche-Neige) Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Servants Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters